Kirby in: TRIGGERland
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: Kirby lost his amnesia at a party... Who is this Misha? What is Russia? What is Earth? This is a story revealing how one of the biggest references in Simply Stupid got to Earth!


**Hello everyone! I am Cian-Nueral and I am here to ask you this: What if all media existed in real life? Living with us in the everyday society? What if they were... Wacky?** ***Literally every _Simply Stupid_ character falls out of a portal***

**_Simply Stupid!_MegaMan: You did it with mine already!** **San Diego nonetheless!**

**_SS__!_Bomberman: You still gotta do MegaMan and I's first ever crossover!**

**_SS!_Godzilla, _SS!_Orange Castle Crasher and _SS_!Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Yo/Salutations/Konichiwa (Hello)!**

**Dang it! Get back into your fourth dimension! *Pushes everyone back in* ****Yeah... These guys are probably some really good examples I can show you all. _Simply Stupid_ is a series that brings the most creative and outlandish jokes out of every thing while being historically accurate and culturally inaccurate! That includes reaching out of the social norms and creating something new with it! Featuring the filthiest, dirtiest, silliest, craziest and most ABNORMAL**** reincarnations of your favorite characters!**** Looking for some serious stuff? Look for _Para-Cross__: Reach Saga_ and _Xevious: Fardruat Rising_, they might have what you are looking for: Serious storylines that question everyday life.** **I honestly imagine Kirby having a slightly higher pitched voice of Boris from the YouTube channel known as _Life of Boris_! It's pretty strange... That I am actually doing the first ever 'Russian Kirby' story in terms of X-overs and in comedy.**

**Without further notice other than how I do not own _Kirby_, Hal Labs and Nintendo owns that. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

"Thank you for coming to my birthday party, Kirby!" Ribbon clamored to the "Pink Demon" in happiness. Technicaly, the poor thing isn't a demon: He's a Star Warrior, Kirby of the Star Warriors. They were currently at a pavilion on Ripple Star for her birthday party.

There were a few Pop Star dwellers that were there: The Waddle Dees, Bandana Dee, Waddle Doos, Chef Kawasaki, Meta Knight, King Dedede, The Mage Sisters (Flamberge, Francessca and Zan Partizanne), Suzie, Adeline and the last being Kirby.

"Poyo (No problem)!"

"Now that we got that settled, can you pass this bottle of pain relievers to Flamberge?" The moans of pain from said red Mage-Sister were getting louder after she tripped and banged her head on King Dedede's massive hammer. "I think she has a headache."

"Poyo (Okay!)"

"Thanks Kirby!" The pink puffball started walking over to Flamberge, carrying the pain relievers and a champaigne glass full of water... *trip! thud! crack-ack!* Until he fell into the same predicament as Flamberge!

"Ugh.. Moya golova (My head)..." Did Kirby just speak some random gibberish? "Izvinite Flamberge (Sorry Flamberge)! Pozvol' mne poluchit' yeshche nemngo (Let me get more)... Wait... Why am I speaking in English and my Russian accent... And... SVYATOYE DER'MO (HOLY CRAP)!!! My memories are back! Wait... Who are you people again?" Apparently, Kirby both regained his past memories and forgot his current memories. Going back to square one in the friendship train, all of his friends that were at the party had to reintroduce themselves and how they met except for Flamberge, who was still rolling on the floor and... Was licking the floor?

"Reeeee!" Yeah... They should get a doctor soon, before anything bad could happen.

"Hey! Why is Flamberge licking the floor? Doesn't she know that's unsanitary?" King Dedede shouted out in his southern accent... "Fancessca, Zan Par! Restrain your sister already!"

"REEEEEEE!" They dragged a protesting Flamberge to the nearest hospital.

"Hmm... Vodka sounds nice right now..." Kirby then hummed. He then poised himself into a loose position and- *suck! pop!* Swallowed himself somehow.

"... Did Kirby/Pinky just suck himself into himself?!" Ribbon and Suzie then shouted at the same time.

Minutes passed, everyone was tense for Kirby's return from his enigmatic stomach. *pop!* Kirby then returned all of a sudden with a surprised face and with a massive bottle full of clear liquor.

"Sorry that I took a few days to grab this _glorious_ bottle! *pop! sniff! sniff!* Oh! Smells like Misha's basement before gulag!" This only confused his friends even more.

"... Only 11 minutes passed. Okay... Cut the crap Pinky. What is going on and what's with the gibberish you just said?" Susie inquired.

"... *cough!* I am experimental ameoba from Russia. Capable of mimicry, shapeshifting and standing upstraight without assistance." Silence filled the room for a few minutes as they saw Kirby put down a cup and poured in the strange liquid like a bar-tender with decades of experience. "I came here originally for the purpose of studying theory on alternate universes after running away from group of USSR soldiers during their coup of Tsar Nicholas II and the entire Russian Empire. *gulp!* I was a... *cough!* Special case... *cough!* For the most part. They thought I was an abomination of nature. So they threw my creator's family, the Cossaks... My family, into a gulag. A labor camp for prisoners."

"... That was... Wow... I feel sorry for you! I feel thirsty" Adeline commented as she then felt parched. She then picked up whatever nearby liquid was there and drank Kirby's vodka bottle entirely! "*gulp! gulp! gulp!* Ah... *hic!* Wh- What is dis shta- *hic!* phf? *hic!*"

"I do not know... Wait... What is Ruh... Russ... Russia?" Susie asked once more.

"A nation from a planet called Earth. I have millions of universal wormholes in my stomach! Just so you know, Adeline, *tap! tap!* this, is vodka, a strong drink meant for making those that are in their mid-life crisis destroy their livers a little faster. The wormholes in my stomach make me look redder from sweat and not drunk, unlike if I had regular human liver: I would have same look but will become drunk just like you! So that means... *swipes bottle from Adeline* NO VODKA FOR YOU!!! You shall not kill yourself!"

"Oh... No wonder you could even eat and drink so much! Nutritional wormholes!" Dedede exclaimed in shock.

"Yes! Now... I honestly feel... Homesick."

"I thought Pop Star was your home, Kirby!" Ribbon gasped out in shock. What would happen if she never saw him again?! Though the kiss she gave Kirby three years (Nine Earth years ago) was a little embarrassing. 'He should have taken me then and there when it was that ceremony! I wanted some REAL mouth to mouth action!' The pink-haired fairy/pixie-thing thought.

"Aren't you too young to have a house? Also, you have evaded taxing for the past few weeks. Pay the five coins already!"

"Also... I am not young! I AM 200 EARTH YEARS OLD- Here's the coins I owe you *ch-chink!"

"*crack!* _He would have done pedofilia then..._" Ribbon then whispered to herself, dropping her small glass of punch in shock. Susie heard that and pondered as to what will happen next.

"What is it like in Earth?"

"Life on Earth? Wacky! You have psycopaths running around and people who look like they are from animated games, movies, television shows and cartoons! Imagine Dedede evicting little Waddle Doo from their home or something!" This caused the Waddle Doos in the area to glare at Kirby in annoyance and fear. "... Uh... Yeah! Definitely what I meant!"

"What does it mean for you then?!" Ribbon then asked in shock, fearing on what he might say next.

"... I am going back... To Earth!"

"... Okay... Let me go to the restroom." Ribbon flew calmly into a nearby restroom and occupied it. "WAH! HE'S MOVING AWAY!!!" She then leaves the restroom and looked as calm as she should, laying down on Kirby's head.

"Does this mean I can have the keys to you and Tokkori's house?! _I really want to try eating!_" Susie then asked. Apparently, Susie is the unofficial third roommate for the two of them after a CRAZY thing involving price inflations happened, draining her cash and forcing her to file for bankruptcy at the moment.

"Pfft! Hahaha! You are making me laugh right now! You tried cooking once and the whole house burned down! Ah... No. You are coming with me so that we can fix your issues."

"... Was I really that bad?"

"Yes! *click!*" Kirby then used a phone to show her the video.

**"POYO (FIRE)! POYO (FIRE!)"** Kirby shouted in the video as Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala were grabbing buckets of water to douse the flames.

**"WHY DID WE EVEN THINK OF LETTING HER COOK?!"** Tokkori screamed out in shock as he dragged a knocked out Susie, who's hair was on fire.

**"Poooyooo (I don't know)!"** The Ameoba shouted out in fear as he then grabbed some more buckets of water while filming all of this in his phone.

"... Oh..." No wonder.

"I am going to get most of my stuff ready soon. Get ready."

**Chpater 1 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Classic _Kirby_ characters**

**2\. In _Simply Stupid_, what Kirby meant to say was that he knows _TF2's_ Heavy (Misha)... But in this universe, the Heavy Weapons Guy is the father of Dr. Mikhail Cossak from _Mega Man_... How will this work? Wait for the next chapter**

**3\. Just like Emily in the _Simply Stupid_ version of _Thomas the Tank Engine_, Kirby's an alcoholic**

**4\. As a reference to _Mega Man: Deafmatch_ and _Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!!!_, Susie will be Kirby's roommate**

**That's all for now, folks!**


End file.
